gvgnextplusfandomcom-20200215-history
OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon
Description and Strategy Epyon is probably the most fun suit in the game if you enjoy melee suits, but also one of the hardest to use melee suits because not only does he have quite poor priority for a 3000, all his combos either require strict input or fast input, use up all his boost, or take so long to do damage that you can be stopped and all your efforts will be wasted. IMPORTANT NOTE: Before beginning, everyone must understand that Epyon's is a suit that is ALWAYS in RUSH mode. For those that played AvZII, that means EVERY SINGLE melee can be comboed together, but use the wrong one and the are downed, too far to hit or just don't add up properly. This also means you CANNOT spam the b button during melee combos or else the combo messes up, so you must input each button only once and correctly or else it doesn't work. Also note that you must input each button very fast in order for the combos to work or else opponents are knocked away to far Combos *Most practical combo - 250 damage *6b>4b>b>b>8b>2ab *This is probably epyon's shortest combo, but on the top side it deals a very good amount of damage and does not use much boost. 7 hit combo (2ab is 2 hits) that downs and leave epyon in a very safe position with a good amount of boost. Not 100% sure if you can switch the order between 6b and 4b. 2ab must be hit immediately after 8b or will miss. The very good thing about this is that 6b has an extremely wide curve and range meaning it WILL go around the enemy's shots if he tries to stop you. Almost no down side to this combo which makes it his mots practical. *Most damaging combo - 320 damage or around there *8b>ac x 6>2b>bc *This move WILL eat all your boost, but you move forward so much at such a fast rate it is hard for the opponent to stop you. 2b, bc, must be inputted immediately after or you will miss and get punished. The finisher is basically epyon doing an uppercut with his whip, bringing up his sword, then like a wheel, spinning downwards onto the opponent while his sword slices through them multiple times. The chunk of damage comes from here but note that there is a small pause from when he actually does the spinning, but once you do it, it is very hard to get shot. Upon landing, epyon does a finishing pose and during this time, with no boost left, you are bound to eat something big from the opponent's partner and during his finishing pose epyon DOES NOT recover boost., which is even worse for you. *The better version of this combo would be *8b>4/6ND x6 2b>2bc *This is the MUCH harder version because many people can't ND fast enough and the rest of the 8bs will miss, but the good thing is that you do have boost left before the last part so you can easily ND away to safety. Also this makes you much, MUCH harder to hit while doing the 8bs. *The variation of this combo is *8b>acx6 8b>bc (or use ND instead of ac) *This ending is where epyon goes MA mode, flies up, then spins down drives the opponent into the ground, kind of like Rock Lee's Omote Renge aka primary lotus. I highly caution you...DO NOT use this at all unless you are about to win. The problem with this combo is that, the opponent WILL recover while you are still doing ur pose, with 0 boost left and he will unleash a full powered combo onto you. It is proven you CANNOT recover fast enough before they get up and own you. *Funny combo - 190 -200 damage *ac x 8 *''This combo is the combo that requires the fastest input of all. In the arcades, the only way to pull this off consistently was to use 2 hands...1 hand pressing b, the other hand pressing ac. Again this will eat all your boost, but just used to funny purposes.'' Tips Note: that Epyon can still use ac in combos even with no boost. To use ac effectively as an approach to an enemy, it's more of a space tightener. When you see the opponent land, you hit AC, you will zoom up and immediately input a melee command. There's no need to boost after the ac and it does save time without that extra boost input. Epyon's whip is best used with 4/6 direction. It's a horizontal sweeping whip liek Gouf's so is good for spacing and if they are circling you. It does very well against Deathscyhe cloaked and Exia's trans am, The regular a whip, no direction, grabs the opponent which is a plus. Epyons BC is the fun one. This move makes epyon go forward EXTREMELY far and during the travel time, his move is always active meaning it can hit any time. The move itself has EXTREME horizontal range, but only on the left side of him. The move will stun the opponent and allow you to combo into anything. Definitely an excellent initiation move but only against far opponents. This also has very nice vertical trackin and can be used against opponents who are above you |}